Stress Relief
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Jounouchi is studying too hard at school. Once the stress starts overriding important things in his life, Atem decides to step in and help. dragonshipping m/m


The sun was setting on the streets of Domino. Duelists were finally leaving the crowded streets, cars pulling into house driveways, lights turning off in office buildings. The King of Games had also headed home to end his day. His apartment was quiet; an ideal setting for unwinding. His Duel Disk was set down on the table, easing him into the transition of being home alone for the night. Walking passed his bedroom and straight into the bathroom, he leaned over to turn on a stream of scorching hot water. His muscles needed to have a moment's rest after all day of prideful stances and tensing upon impact while life points were lost.

His clothes were removed piece by piece, carefully folded and laid out on the sink. Immediately steam begun to cling to the mirrors and hang in the air. He stepped into the stream, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his skin warmed instantly. His hair flattened with the heavy water, falling along his shoulders in beautiful mottled patterns. For a long moment he just stood under the stream, head tilted up, eyes closed, letting the water run down over his face and every inch of his body as it slid effortlessly. Eventually shampoo and soap were involved, though only by the time the water had turned lukewarm on its own.

Once he could no longer push down on the cold handle of the faucet to renew his shower with warm bursts he knew it was time to leave. The water was shut off completely as he stood, letting the water fall from him naturally. His hands came up as his spine bent slightly, wringing as much of the excess water from his hair as he could. It splattered against the bottom of the tub in synced sessions, every time he wrung harder and harder. Once he was satisfied, a towel was grabbed from a nearby rack, running it through his hair and ruffling as hard as he could to catch the rest of the water that still clung.

He dried off his own body next. After doing so he pinned the towel around his hips, stepping out of the shower and onto a nearby bath mat positioned in front of the sink. A comb was picked up and he started to go through his hair, pulling through the knots with careful practice. Once his hair had started to regain its normal gravity-defying nature he reached for the hair drier. The move was incomplete as he noticed a bright light spilling from the top of his pant's pocket.

His cell phone was produced, opened with a soft snap. A text message from Jounouchi sat waiting on his screen. It was opened.

_still at school, library, studying. cant make it. sorry _

A heavy sigh swept from his lungs before he'd even really realized how disappointed he was at reading such a thing. It was late, too. He'd texted his lover before the start of his last duel nearly an hour ago. School was important, though, and he knew Jounouchi had to work hard to keep himself in it.

His shower ritual was cut short, leaving his hair slightly damp, clinging confusedly to both trying to be up and trying to hang downwards. Atem threw on another pair of leather pants, attached his belts, and pulled a sweater on over his head. The cell phone was taken from the counter and placed in his pocket.

The walk to the college was only about a half an hour, not extremely pleasant in chilly weather, but it didn't bother him too much. It seemed like a ghost town there. With the late hour he guessed that everyone was either already back at home or out elsewhere partying. The large doors to the library were pushed open. Only backlights seemed to remain on, and even they were low-lit. It wasn't hard to locate the place Jounouchi _had_ been; a small desk lamp shining brightly over a spackling over many opened books.

However, the blond duelist was nowhere to be found. It didn't seem like anyone else was here, either. So where...

A noise of something smacking the floor drew Atem's attention a few feet back from the desk. There within the aisles of the books he saw someone moving, heard a muttered curse. He smiled, instantly recognizing the sound of Jounouchi's voice and went over to him. Sure enough the other man was there, looking through a wall of books.

"You really can't come out for dinner?" He asked, leaning against the beginning of the section, arms crossed, as mysterious as ever.

He knew his entrance was good one because Jounouchi had jumped slightly and whirled around. A perfect unnoticed opening. "Ack! God, Atem! Don't do that!"

The King of Games could see it then; the pale of the blond man's face, the tight lines of his muscles, the clench of his teeth. Jounouchi was angry, but not with him. A frown appeared. "That bad?" He pushed away from the bookcase and walked towards him.

Jounouchi sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Yeah. You know. It's hard to keep up with it sometimes. And if I slip up I'll lose my scholarship. Just some of this stuff, I- ..._ngh._" A complete noise of distaste.

"You're stressing yourself out." It was an obvious fact that Atem had just stated as he reached up to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

"No shit. But I can't do nothing about it. I need to keep up."

Observant eyes locked with upset ones. The frown grew deeper. Jounouchi was going to burst if he kept going on this way. But he wouldn't come out to do anything with his friends. This behavior had been going on for weeks now as the semester was quickly drawing to a close. He felt bad for not coming to do something sooner. But what could he do? He needed to relax the other...

Before Jounouchi had had time to react, Atem had leaned up, lips pressing against his. He wanted it, he needed it, even his body reacted so quickly to the exchange. But right then and in this place, it was a bad idea. A muffled protest left him, but all that had done was leave room for Atem's tongue to find his as his lips parted. That protest turned into a moan as their tongues twined, Atem's body pressing up against his, leading him against the bookcase with a quiet thump.

Once Atem parted, Jounouchi was already panting and losing sight of the important notion of studying. But he couldn't help himself.

A muffled cry stalled in the back of his throat. He'd spaced out trying to think of saying yes or no to this too long. Atem had gone to his knees, opening the front of the blond's jeans, hands delving inside. Jounouchi's head hit back against the books, the shelf wobbling slightly.

"A-Atem... not-... bad idea..." As much as he tried to protest, his hands had already gone to into that wild and oddly damp hair.

Said man smirked. "You don't know what you're talking about." He'd often heard from Anzu that sex was a good stress relief. He was going to test that theory right here right now.

Leaning forward, the tip of his tongue traced the head of Jounouchi's cock, sending the blond into a fit of shivers and stifled moans. His hips jumped forward, instantly wanting more. Atem's hand eased him back. With a wordless noise of appreciation he leaned forward on his knees, lips circling the man's cock before taking him in deep. Jounouchi's hitched breath and half-formed groan was a good enough indicator that his mind had left studies and had fell forward right where the other duelist had wanted it. With him.

His tongue traced up and back every time he went forward, up over the sides and the delicate skin. Jounouchi's breath was a unsyncopated mess, spotted with attempts at the man's name. His hands tangled tighter in that crazy hair, hips jerking forward impatiently. Atem hummed appreciatively, sending a shock straight to the blond's core. Once more he pulled back, hand working where his mouth had stopped, tongue tracing some sort of pattern on the head once more.

"If you keep that up..." Jounouchi warned, looking down.

Crimson intent eyes peered back up with a grin as he intentionally leaned forward to take the blond's cock deep while looking at him straight on. Jounouchi nearly lost it then, gasping, eyes wanting to roll back. He ignored the call, wanting to watch every moment of that action. So instead he swallowed harshly, his own lips parted as Atem's tongue moved out to play just underneath the head.

The need grew too strong, though. His eyes closed again as his hips worked, hands pulling Atem lightly forward so his mouth would close completely around his cock. "I-I can't..."

It was a warning that Atem heeded by sucking softly, hands working harder. In just another moment the warm wetness was the first thing he felt and tasted, Jounouchi's heightened cry the first thing he heard. He closed his eyes to keep them from watering but refused to pull back until his lover's hips stopped jerking so violently. Once the blond calmed himself Atem pulled back, hand coming across the front of his lips to catch any stray drops.

He stood, his knees thanking him immediately. "Feel better?" He asked, a soft smirk.

"Y-yeah..." He was out of breath and completely flushed, leaning against the bookcase completely for support. His knees felt so weak. "I owe you one."

Atem came forward to give his jaw a kiss. "You certainly do."


End file.
